Baby It's Cold Outside
by HPfanonezillion
Summary: Katniss needs help on a cold night and the only person she can get on the phone is Peeta, a guy she's had a couple classes with. He's more than willing to come to the rescue!


_Author's note: aihodineverlark sent me the following prompt on Timblr: Everlark + "My car broke down in the snow" + one of them taking their hands in theirs and blowing on them to warm them up? (optional; the visual is nice?)_

 _Come visit me on Tumblr (HPfanonezillion)! I'm always taking prompts! May be slow getting them the next few days, though._

 _I hope you enjoy! Happiest of Holidays, whichever you celebrate!_

 _And happy reading, too!_

* * *

Katniss groaned as Prim's phone went to voicemail. She'd already tried Gale with the same result. _The worst part about your best friend and sister dating is never getting in touch when you need them most._

She shivered and looked down at her phone. Since Prim and Gale were her only friends, she didn't really have anyone else to call. She scrolled through the minimal contact list. They were her co-workers and professors. A couple classmates.

"Peeta Mellark." Katniss sighed. They'd worked together on a project the previous semester. She thought he was cute and he flirted quite shamelessly. They'd only had fleeting conversations since then. But she felt that if anyone could help her, it would be him. She pressed the button and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello?" Peeta's voice floated through the line.

"Hi, Peeta?"

"Yep, that's me. How can I help?" He sounded so welcoming.

She started to relax. "It's Katniss, Katniss Everdeen."

"Yeah, yeah. What's up?"

"My car is broken down in the snow because I ran out of gas just outside of town." She fought against the frustration closing off her throat as she prepared to ask for help. "I can't get anyone else on the phone."

"Where are you?" She could hear the rustle of his coat.

It took Katniss a few minutes to explain where she was in relation to the middle of town. She'd never been very good with directions when there were buildings around.

"I'll be there in a few minutes." Peeta promised.

The call ended and Katniss started to relax. Then she started shivering. In the stress over finding help before she had to start walking, she hadn't really registered the cold. And the heat was finally dissipating from the car. She huddled under her coat and tried to keep warm enough until Peeta arrived.

A pair of headlights approached, slowed, and then circled around to pull in behind her car.

Her phone went off and she saw Peeta had sent her a text. _This is Peeta behind you._

She opened her door and stepped out just as he walked over holding a large gas can.

"I dug the can out of the garage." He explained as he opened her gas cap. "But I filled it with fresh gas, I promise."

"Thank you." Her voice shook.

"You can go sit in my car and warm up a bit." He offered.

She shook her head. "I'll be fine. How much do I owe you for the gas?"

"Don't worry about it." He sat the can on the ground and wrapped his hands around hers. "You gonna be okay?" He blew slowly on her fingers and they started tingling. She wasn't entirely sure if it was because of the warmth or not.

"As soon as I can get home and make a fire." Katniss could feel her teeth chattering.

Peeta blew on her hands again and then unzipped his coat and wrapped it around her. "Do you mind if I follow you back to your house? Make sure it's not anything more than an empty tank?"

"I'd appreciate that." She was starting to be able to feel her fingers again as they curled up against his chest. _He smells nice._ She thought to herself with her nose pressed into his shoulder.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded and pulled away. "Let me see if I can get her started." She flexed her fingers as she slid back into the front seat and turned the key.

The car started like a dream and she let out a relieved sigh, turning the heat up high.

"Looks like you're good to go." Peeta leaned down. "Still cool if I follow?"

"Yes, that's great."

He closed the door and hurried back to his car.

Katniss kept Peeta's headlights in her rearview mirror as she drove home. She pulled into the driveway and he just pulled to the curb, rolling down his window as she got out.

"I'll sit here until you're inside." He called as she walked over.

She leaned down. "I was going to invite you in for some hot chocolate or something. I have to pay you back somehow."

He smiled. "Maybe some other time."

"Did I pull you away from something?" She was so worried about herself that she hadn't bothered asking before.

He shrugged. "My dad and brothers came in for Christmas."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." She stepped back. "If I had known—"

He shook his head. "You needed help and I wanted to be that for you." He looked down at his phone in the console as it lit up from a message and then back up. "They're leaving tomorrow. How about I buy you dinner?"

She laughed and then shivered. "I'm supposed to be thanking you."

"They you can pay." He winked. When she shivered again, he gestured to her front door. "You should probably get in and set up your fire."

She stepped back. "Thanks for your help."

"Any time." He gave her a smile so big that the dimple in his cheek deepened.

Katniss turned and found the door key as she walked away. She felt giddy. Maybe she'd have to run out of gas more often.


End file.
